The devil's beloved angel
by starlightyuki
Summary: For his coming of age, Satan promised his son the most beautiful girl on earth and he delivered. What Sadao was never expected was to for his new pet to be an angel.
1. Early Birthday Present

Chapter 1

So awhile back me and my friend did an rp and decide to make a story out of it.

* * *

><p>Satan waited picently for his heir to arrive. He had promised the kid that he would get him the most beauitful human he could find on his hundered birthday. Forucheny, one happened to wonder into his garaden and she was ravishing. If his son didn't want her,Satan would gladly claim her. Her beauty rivled that of his late wife.<p>

"Grrr, where is that ungrateful brat." Satan growled.

" If keep frowning you'll get ."

Satan glanced at his son walked into the throne room. Long shoulder lenght black hair was tied back with a few strand hanging down infront of his blood red eyes.

"Where, have you been Sadao? Well I guess its not important now." Satan said as his son took his seat next to him. " I know your birthday is tommrrow but I decited to give you your gift early."

Satan nodded to one of the guard."Being her here."

Sadao sighed,slumping in his seat,slightly. Ever sinces his mother died, his father had beening giving him human as gitfs, each more beautiful then the last but they were all the same. So scared they were never any fun. They acted like most of the souls in hell, dead.

The prince of darkness looked at his father with little to no intest. "What did you bring me for my birthday this year? A meal again?... maybe a new doll... hmph.. always the same thing, wonder if she'll be as dead as the others."

One of the guards chuckled." Oh you'll be surprised."

Sadao gave him a look. What was that suppost to mean?

"...I said LET GO OF ME!"

An anger yet enchanting voice echoed through the throne room caught Sadao attention as two guards brought his 'gift' in. The devil sat up, his intrest sparked. Usally his puppets didn't put up a fight in fear of being killed, but this one was giving it her all.

The guards threw her in front of them. The girl pushed herself up on her hands and knees. Satan nodded to the guards and they grabbed her arms. One them grabbed her long hair and forced her to look. Burning amber glanced into blood ruby, anger changing into shock and fear. His father was right she was divine.

Long strands of silky reddish brown hair framed her face as the rest fell over her shouders. Her lip parted as she panted. Pale skin was covered in dirt and grime. The torn cloth of her dress clung to every single one of her curves and showed them off. Everything about her was amazing but what stood out where her eyes. Big bright amber brown eyes with a hint of copper red around the iris. They remined him of...

"Well?" Satan asked smirking at his son.

Sadao glanced at his father brefly before looking back at the girl. " Well...at least you kept your promise...She is quite beautiful..."

"Don't I always?"

_'No...you don't...' _Sadao thought as he rose from his throne and walked over to his new puppet.

The girl tried to back away but the guards held her firm. The fear in her eyes gave him a sense of pride and he smirked. Oh Sadao would enjoy this one,

" W-what do you want from me?" She asked glanceing at him with those amber eyes.

Sadao knelt infront of her and reach twords her as she turned head away. Her eyes widened in surprise as he gently took her chin and pulled it to look at him. She took in the black fringes of hair that refused to stay back. He was very handsome. Espesally his eye, they were so red. He was muscular but no overly and lean.

" She is indeed beautiful... and with that scared look, she's quite cute." Sadao whispered, looking over at his shoulder at his father before looking at the girl, smirking." So what's your name, little doll?"

Her eyes flashed and she bit down hard on his thumb, saticfied at the copper tastes on her tounge as she riped her head out of his grasp. The guard yanked on her hair, she winced at the tight grip on her hair. The prince gave the guard a sharp glance and his hold was released.

"My my quite agressive aren't we..." Sadao teased as he licked the blood of his thumb, his intrest in her growing. " ...Just my type.."

"Why should I tell you my name?! You'll just kill me or something!" She growled as she struggled slightly.

" You should, I won't kill, well right now," Sadao taunted her, grabbing her face.

"Beside you've already entetained me, that a pluse for you." He continued looking over at his father.

The girl glanced at him before sighing, looking down."...Akira..."

The prince smirked." Pardon...I didn't quite catch that, can you repeat that?"

"Akira...My name is Akira." She growled." Now why am I here?"

_'Akira...Brighness...Intresting..'_ Sadao though,amused, as he saw his father sit up and smirked.

" You know Father, I think this is the first gift who has a bit of..hmm..fiercetness to her. where did you say you found her." Sadao qustioned his father as he looked over his gift.

" The guards found her in the garden, but I do wonder where she is from." Satan said leaning forward, his chin resting on his hands." Where are you from, girl?"

"Why dose it matter where I come from and where am I even? And you never aswered me. WHY AM I HERE!?" Akira screamed as she stuggled as the guard pushed her down fourcefuly,gripping her arms tightly.

"Quite,Girl! Do you have any idea who your talking too!?" One of the guard growled.

"Some people with who think they're some kind of royaltie?" Akira said then winced as they pulled and gripped her arm tightly.

"You're in the presents of Satan and Prince Sadao, the rules of Hell." The anouther guard snarled.

_'W-what.'_ Akira froze_' S-Satan...and Prince..._'

She stared at the man in front of her. Sadao smirked as her eyes filled with shock but only a little fear.

_'Strange...most human would be trumbling in fear...she's isn't like most human...'_ Sadao wondered amused as his pet recomposed herself and glanced at him_'Who are you,Akira...'_

"You, little doll is for my son." Satan said amused as he stood up. " I'll leave the rest to Sadao. I have matters to attened to for tommrow night. Don't breack this one

"W-why?" Akira studdered as Satan left the room

"Two years ago, my father,promised me for my coming-of-age,he would give me the most beautiful human on earth..." Sadao explaine,his smirk growing more devilish as his eyes gleamed with each word as he grabbed Akira's chin roughly "...and you, My Dear Doll, are the most beautiful, the most divine. I wonder because you are far more interesting than those pathetic littles puppets. I don't have to answer but I want to see your scared face."

Akira stared at him eushing and fearful as he leaned in close to her. The Devil smirked as he finally saw fear creep into thouse stunning amber eyes. The girl's face grew brighter when his nose brushed against hers. He let go of her chin and strided across the room.

" You are here, as a gift from my wonderful father."Sadao draped himself comfortably across his throne, grinning madly. " For me."

Fear crashed over Akira, she keep her eyes on the ground. She was to be a servent,no a PET. This had to be a dream, she was at home a sleep waiting for her friend or someone to barge in to her room and tell her that she was late for her lesson, practice or something, this had to be a dream , a horribal dream. No, this was real, the pain from the gurads hurt too much not to be.

Sadao laughed as he watched her." Hahaha, that the look! You are just like any other human with that look, the scared look, hahah, the fear. Hahah."

"...Human..." Akira repeated, softly.

_'Human...'_ The word dawned on her_' They...he thinks I'm...'_

A giggled escaped her lip, then another and another before she started laughing along with her captor. Sadao stop laughing and glanced at Akira. She shoulden't be laughing, she should be begging for him to let her go,not laughing with him. Athough she did have a beautiful laught.

"Something funny,little doll?" Sadao asked, annoyed that she was laughing.

"Y-you...haha...you t-think...BawhahaHA!" Akira could barley speak.

"I think what, Human?"

Akira howled. "You think I'm human! Hahah! B-But I'm hehe not hahaha!"

The air in the room because heavy. The guards tighted their hold on her as the girl deperatly tried to catch her breath.

Sadao sat up, gripping the arm rest tightly" If you're not human, what are you?"

Akira closed her eyes and Sadao tenesed up. This aura, it was pure, too pure and innocent. No no no she coulden't be.

Akira opened her eyes, amber jewles glowing bright. Suddenly the guards holding her down were thrown back. Sadao stood up, staring in awe as the rest of the guard in the room surrouned Akira, swords and spears pointed at her.

Pure, snow white,feathered wing spread out.


	2. An Angel

Chapter 2

An angel.

She was an angel

That would explain why she wasn't like the other. She was BETTER!

Sadao stared shocked. Akira smiled smuggly at the guards. Her wings twitching, ready to fly if she need to. The guards looked at each other nervously, this was the first time any of them had seen an acual angel.

" Are you guys just goona stand their like rock or can I leave?" Akira asked pointing at the door over her shoulder.

One of the guards ran at her. Akira sighed and side stepped, elbowing the guard in the neck. Instantly the other were on her, slashing at the angel.

Sadao watched wide eyed as the elite members of his fathers guard fough and were loseing to a girl, no an angel. Her attackets were graceful almost as if she was dancing. With in moments of the fight starting, the guards were either knocked out or sruggling to stand. Akira panted and glanced at the princes.

"Hehe.."

The angel raised an eyebrow at the Prince of Hell started was a deep laugh. It sent an warm, uneasy feeling curn in her stomach.

"Yes...Hahaha this is the most PERFECT...HAHA...Beautiful AND you can fight!" Sadao laughed as if he had lost his mind." My Father has really out done himself! HAHA AN ANGEL!"

_'HE'S MOCKING ME!'_ Akira mentaly screamed as her rage for the prince grew.

A streak of light shot at the Sadao. He chuckled as he caught the dagger inbetweeen his fingers.

"And she knows a good choiced off weapons." Sadao chuckled.

"Now enough of this childish nonsense."All the amusment in his eyes vanished before he vanished.

_'Where..'_ Akira frantically looked around. She could still sense him but she couldn't see him. Sweat dripped down her face.

"I can decided which looke I like better, your scared one or your worried and scared one?" Sadao whispered into her ear.

Akira looked over her shoulder, shocked. Suddenly she was slammed on the ground, her wing vanishing is a gust of feathers as an iron grip around her neck. She desperately clawed and pulled at the his arm, gasping as he squeezed her neck,cutting of her air way. Black dots danced across her vison.

"This is where the fun begins." Sadao purred as he leaned in.

Akira struggled as more as he got. Tears streamed down her cheek, he was going to take it from her, her was going to take her first kiss! The Princes of Hell was going to be her first kiss.

"No...Pleases..." She croaked out, fadeing in and out of consicousness.

Sadao paused as he stared into her eyes. Daze, unclear tear filled eyes. Ever sinces he saw her, he had wanted to kiss her, to claime her, but stareing in those eyes, was hesitant. He leaned in, smirking as her stuggling lessened and their lips almost touched.

"Heh..." Sadao kissed her forehead as he released her "You are mine, little angel..."

He watched as she greedly sucked in air through those perfected lips, gently running the tips of his fingers down her cheek to her her neck . " and you can never escape me..."

At that moment, something inside of both of them flare, a syncing. A two soul becoming one

Akira's eyes widened as cold metal wrapped her neck. She forced him away and her wings reappered. Akira flew up high aboved him, panting heavily.

" Ah..ah ah.." Sadao said as he held his hand out to her.

A chain appeared around his wrist and shot towards at Akira, connecting to the chain around her neck. Standing up, Sadao pulled the chain roughly towards him. Akira screamed as she was pulled roughly. She closed her eyes expecting to crash against the ground. Insted, she felt two arms wrap around her and pressed her against something soild.

"You didn't think I'd let you fall? Hah I may be a devil but I'm not that evil to let a lady fall and hurt her." Sadao said.

Akira blushed a bright red and Sadao chuckled. He let go of his toy and lazly walked over and lazly sat on his throne, resting his right ankel on his left knee. The prince sighed and lazly rested his cheek on his knuckles, studying the angel. Akira looked at him then looked away,hugging her herself as she tucked her wings away. The throne room was empty except for them, the guards having left under the order to attend to their worunds.

"...What are you gonna do with me?" Akira asked quitely as she tugged on the chain around her neck.

Sadao shrugged, looking her up and down. "Hmm..Don't know. Maybe show you of as a prize or as my pet. Maybe more..."

Akira blushed and hugged herself tightly._'I really wish I had worn the other dress,now. Then again I didn't think I would be take and given to the Prince of Hell...'_

She shook her head and glanced at the him." I don't belong to anyone, especially not some devil!"

"That's not what the chair around your neck means." He replied. "First things first, lets get rid of the chain."

With a snap of his finger, the chain disconnced from the neckless and srunk till it was a bracelet around his wrist. Akira blinked and looked at him confused.

" I'm not gonna keep you on the chain consantly, only if you attement to escape." He explained ,motioned her to come closer."Seconedly, we must get you some more...darkeish clothing. More hellish then white."

"What's wrong with white!?" The angel asked, slowly walking over till she stood right infont of him.

He scoffed" You do realize you are in Hell, little doll. Which bring up my next question."

Leaning foward , he resting his elbows on his knees, Sadao gave her a curious look." Why where you in our garden? I though the gate between heaven and hell were shut tight."

Akira sighed. " To be honest, I have no clue how I got there. I though I was on earth , when your father's guards found me. I was collecting flowers for the Festival of Wing when a child came over to me and asked for my help collecting flowers from a tree they couldn't reach. When I turned to give the flowers to them she was no where to be found and I was in your garden."

_'Hmm...strange...I thought only member of the royal family could pass through the gate...' _Sadao wondered." Tell me about this festivel of wings."

For the first time sinces she was brought her, Akira smiled, a true and honest smile. Sadao felt a strange feeling run through him. She was even more beautiful, No she was his pet, he shoulden't feel this way about her.

"It's a week long festival to that takes months in advances to prepared for, it to celebrate the blooming of the white cherry blossoms. On the final night there's a huge masqurade ball. It said that when a girl meet someone at the ball, they are destined for each other." She expalined with a dreamy look in her eye.

"Well unfortunately, my doll, you will be missing the festival, but there is a ball tomorrow night for my birthday and you will accompany me." Sadao said sumgly.

Akira glanced at him."Why me? And I do have a name, its Akira."

"Because, you are my doll, little angel." Sadao smirked." Besides know one will care what your name is. The only people who will talk to you are my sevrent and me, and even there, I will let you do little talking."

_'Not like there was a any doll before who said a single word.'_

Akira leaned foward and glanced at him, growling. "I'm not anyone's doll! You don't own me."

"Mhm...yes...I do." Sadao replied, leaning back, eyeing the neckless.

"I am not some prize!"

"Indeed, I didn't chase you to get you. You are a gift, but you have a point, you've entertain me pretty much." The princes sighed, resting his cheek in his palm." But you will attened the ball. My father will insist and I'm your master, so im ordering you to go with me."

Akira scoffed." Why dont you ask someone eles? I'm sure there are people who would love to be your toy."

"They all want to be , but they are all are made to be wanted,so I dont want them. All girls in hell are all sinners,not very classy. Human are alway scared and always at my feet, doing this and that for my satisfaction. It's just so boring." Sadao groaned." But, why am I telling you this?"

"Cause you're a prick?" Akira suggested.

Sadao growled. As much as she was entertaining, Akira was a pain in the ass. Angel were suppost to be sweet, innocent, gulible, but Akira was the comepley opposite of that.

That's what made him want her.

"Dose it matter to you that I am one of the almighty rulers of Hell?" Sadao asked.

Akira looked at him. She had hear rumors that The Devil had a son and he was handsome. The way he held himself with such confidence. His clothes didn't help, they only help show off his body. His red shirt showed of his abs and chest. The dark denim clung to his legs and the coat just addened them flare of royalty. Just looking at him sent a shiver through her of being. A forbiden feeling an angel should never feel.

Lust.

Sadao smirked as her saw her eyes darken slightly. He stood up, standing his full height, and walked over to Akira, like a wolf cornering his little white rabit. Akira took a few steps back before Sadao grabbed her, pulling her against her. Akira blushed as she felt his body pressed up against hers. She looked away, hateing herself as a warm feeling pooled in her stomach. He took her chin and tilled her head towards him, looking deep in his eyes.

"Heh...You truely are something my little doll, may be I should give you a new name. How about Akira?" Sadao teased.

" I-I'm not your pet...or some t-toy..." The angel studdered softly.

He chuckled, darkly." Your mind may say that you aren't a toy.."

He pulled her close, pressing her body against his, feeling her body shiver against his."..But you're heart and body say yes."

The two of them stood there, staring into each other eyes. The spark from before coming alive. Akira slowly relaxes in his arms, her hand gently resting on his chest. Sadao released her chin and gently stoked her cheek with his fingers tip.

_'What has he/she done to me...' _The both of them thought.

"Let me ask ...one ..simple thing..." Sadao whispered, unknowing leaning in.

"When I made the conract between us, did you feel something ?"

Akira gripped his shirt "I felt something. I can't explain it but I felt something."

"Hmm...are you afraid?"

"...No..."

" Are you mad?..."

"...No..."

"Why?" Sadao quesioned softly, his lips stopping just inches from her.

"I don't...know..." Akira whispered, softly, her eyes slipping shut as she slumped against him.

Sadao held her against him. Her breath against his skin, soft and calm. Sadao looked at her and sighed. Her body had finaly had reached its limit. Her long eyelashes brushed against his skin, her soft pink lips parted. He sighed and picked her up. As he walked out of the room her gave the guards a look.

" I want no one knowing about her until tommorow night. Not even my father, understande." Sadao growled." I'm putting her in the room across from mine for the night. Send a servent to my room, I need some thing for my new...toy."

"Yes, Your highness." The guards bowed as he walked away from them.

Sadao walked into the room and gently placed her on the bed. The girl moaned softly, turning on her side, cuddleing into the pillow. He sat on the bed, gently brushing her hair away from her face.

"Good Night...Akira..." He whispered, smiling before he stood up and was about to walk out of the room.

"Sadao..." Akira mumbled in her sleep.

He froze. She said it. He looked over at her. She had said his name. A smile graced her lips. Sadao walked over and knelt next to the bed. She had said his name for the first time sinces she was brough here. He smiled. He leaned over and kissed her corner of her.

_'Wait, where did that come from?...' _Sadao thought.

He quick shook his head and walked towords the door. He paused and looked at her on last time. His angel curled up in the bed. Sadao smiled before he left the room. He had to give his father credit.

He had gotten him the best gift.


End file.
